Secondary Characters
The following is a list of Secondary Characters or people mentioned in Legacy Fleet stories. The list is roughly in order of appearance: Commander Kruger Commander of Eagle Wing squadron, based out of Miami, fights during battle of Earth. Captain Disraeli Captain of the ISS Kerouac, the first casualty of the events of book 1. Commander Gooding XO of the Kerouac. Bubbly and good-natured. Annoys the hell out of Captain Disraeli. Doctor Evans Doctor on board the ISS Kerouac Admiral Vicki Yarbrough Delivers the news to Granger early in book 1 that the Constitution, and Granger, will be retired. She leads the defense of Valhalla Station—the main IDF defense platform over Earth—and dies halfway through book 1 as the station cracks in half. Lieutenant Tom Miller Jessica “Fishtail” Miller’s husband. Serves on the Clyburne. Dies in the Swarm assault on the Moon in book 1. Admiral Ryten Commander of Starbase Heroic in the Veracruz Sector. Dies sometime in the first part of book 1. Ensign Taylor Assistant to Admiral Ryten on Starbase Heroic. Young woman. Lieutenant Aelian Serves on Starbase Heroic with Admiral Ryten. Dies. Commodore Vickers The legendary, ancient instructor of Orbital Tactical Theory at IDF academy, who had fought in the First Swarm War. Getting senile by the time Granger is a cadet there. Commander LaPlace Commander of the IDF Intel ship Tirian. Destroyed in the Leon System in the Veracruz Sector, one of the first casualties of book 1. Andy The sensor officer on the Tirian. Dies. Captain Smith Captain of the ISS Nimitz, she’s killed over Nueva Leon at beginning of book 1. Lieutenant Lopez 1st officer of the Tirian. Dies. Lieutenant Zheng Science Officer aboard the Constitution. Never shows up in book 2, so let’s say he died during the battle over Earth at the end of book 1. Oops. Captain Arenson Captain of the Clyburne. Killed during invasion of the Moon. Commander Ashworth XO of the Clyburne. Dies in book 1 during invasion of Moon. Admiral Sheldon Tully Commander of Lunar Base. Dies in Book 1 during invasion of the Moon. Lieutenant “Hotbox” Male, in squad with Ballsy and Fishtail. Dies in book 1. Lieutenant “Dogtown” Male, fighter pilot in Ballsy’s squad in book 1. Dies in book 2 from a corrupted Colonel Hanrahan Lieutenant “Pluck” Male, replaces Hotbox in Ballsy’s squad. Dies sometime between books 1 and 2 Cornelius Dexter Ahazarius III Student who attended Constitution’s decommissioning ceremony. Granger helps him get to escape pod in the evacuation of the Constitution during battle over Earth. Teacher Teacher of the students who attended the Constitution’s decommissioning ceremony. Captain Day Captain of the Winchester, the ship that carries Isaacson back to Earth during invasion of the Moon Captain Argus Captain of the Qantas. Dies in book 1. Fleet Admiral Dawson Fleet Admiral of IDF 12 years ago during the Khorsy Incident Admiral Jones Takes command of the fleet during battle of Valhalla Station, book 1. Commands the Trident. Dies during the battle. Captain Gordon Bryan Captain of the Missouri, killed during battle of Valhalla Station. Granger orders him to suicide run his ship into a singularity, but the Missouri is destroyed before Bryan can. Served with Captain Granger decades ago during a tour aboard the Warrior. Captain French Captain of the Picayune. Accompanies Constitution from Battle of Valhalla back to Earth. Captain Wei Captain of the Xinhua. Accompanies Constitution from Battle of Valhalla back to Earth. Captain Pickens Granger’s Academy roommate. Comes out of retirement during the battle of Earth, manages to get the ISS Congress refitted with a skeleton crew in less than four hours, q-jumps directly away from the shipyard outside Omaha (laying waste to a huge area around the docking site) to join the Constitution in the last-ditch effort to save Earth. Congress disabled and crash-lands in eastern Atlantic Ocean off the Azores, all dead. Governor Wolfram Governor of New Dublin, which is attacked by the Swarm at the opening of Book 2. Admiral Russell Azbill Admiral assigned to IDF fleet at New Dublin. Doesn’t like Granger. Almost completely flubs the defense of New Dublin, and goes against Granger’s recommendations. Fleet Admiral Zingano reassigns him to a desk job at Earth. Later is revealed to have been infected with the Swarm’s backdoor virus. Hal Levin Isaacson’s chief of staff. Senator Quimby Senator that opposes Avery. Might be in on assassination attempts, but unclear. LaPierre Speaker of the House, United Earth Congress. Congresswoman Sparks Opposes Avery, but is appointed by Avery to her staff as a congressional liason, mostly to keep an eye on her and spy on the opposition. Responsible for the destruction of the military escort ship for the President’s ship in an assassination attempt, and Avery shoots her in the head for it. Unclear whether she was influenced by the Swarm or not. Congressional district in Ohio. Rear Admiral Littlefield Commander of Wellington shipyards. Infected with backdoor Swarm virus. Is influenced by the Swarm to destroy Wellington Shipyards and all the ships there with anti-matter bombs, in book 3. Commits suicide after he realizes he’s compromised, to prevent any more destruction. Vice President Griega Russian Confederation Vice President. Miller Chief of Staff to President Avery. Conner Davenport Vice President Isaacson’s body man in Book 2. Drafted. 18. Family killed in at Miami. Brother serving in military somewhere near L.A.. Went to Kingsford College in Massachussetts before being drafted. Played football. Preston Davenport Conner’s brother. Killed in an accident at an anti-matter production facility near Wendover, NV Lieutenant “Clownface” Martin Fighter pilot infected with Swarm virus in book 2. Killed by Hanrahan before they can be analyzed by Proctor. Male. Lieutenant “Hotshot” Palmer Fighter pilot infected with Swarm virus in book 2. Killed by Hanrahan before they can be analyzed by Proctor. Male. Senator Smith Member of the opposition to Avery. Senator Patel Member of the opposition to Avery. Senator Daly Member of the opposition to Avery. Johnson One of Avery’s aides. Captain Newman Captain of the Recto. Dies in book 2. Lisa Gall Sergeant First Class. Works in the IDF Munitions building (MUNCENT) underneath D.C.. 19 years old. Drafted. Scientist. Went to Yale. Colonel Titler Commander of the Squaretop Mountain Anti-matter production facility in Wyoming. Captain Barnes Captain of the Nottingham. Killed at battle of Volari Three. Christine General Norton’s secretary. At one point was intimate with Vice President Isaacson, at least while she served some purpose for him. Pickurel Private First Class. Operator in the meta-space comm center at the IDF building under D.C.. Female, young. Helps Isaacson in Book 2. Lieutenant Rodriguez Fighter pilot. Goes AWOL to save his kids on Indira. Later dies after his freighter The Lucky Bandit falls into a Swarm singularity and collides with the giant ball of debris the Swarm is collecting. Mom is sick on Indira, and he leaves her there to die, at her insistence. From Merida. Wife died there. Else and Tomas Rodriguez Lieutenant Rodriguez’s kids. Raf Captain of the The Lucky Bandit, a freighter Lieutenant Rodriguez escapes in. Avi First mate of The Lucky Bandit, a freighter Lieutenant Rodriguez escapes in. Lieutenant Schwitzer One of Commander Pierce’s two assistants. Ensign Spiriti One of Commander Pierce’s two assistants. Commander Rome Head of IDF Science General Palmer IDF’s Army Chief Vice Imperator Scythia Krull Leader of the Benevolence, one of the seven Skiohra civilizational ships. Helps Granger during the battle for the Benevolence in Book 3, shares what she knows about the Swarm with him. Dies. Polrum Krull Takes over from Scythia Krull after she dies. Goes with Granger to the RC singularity fabrication facility at Penumbra Three. Assists in the defense of the Victory while Grange flies it towards the black hole. She and her Interior children were instrumental in integrating singularity weaponry with the Swarm carriers several years ago. Captain Hall Captain of the UESS Albright, a United Earth State Department ship. Wu-Jin Sensor officer on the UESS Albright Jill Navigator on the UESS Albright. Colonel Barnard Commander of the ground invasion force used against the Skiohra dreadnought Benevolence in book 3. Grizzled, archetypal marine. Commander Alonso IDF’s Associate Chief Scientist and Director for Intra-Swarm Communication. Accompanies General Norton aboard the Lincoln in Book 3. Sergeant Washington Leader of marines on Warrior after Hanrahan dies. Warrant Officer Igor Pavlenko Russian soldier volunteered for special mission. Is under Swarm control, kept in stasis by Malakhov, acts as Malakhov’s tap into the Swarm network that only he controls. Commander Oppenheimer XO of the Victory, under Admiral Zingano. Stays on after Zingano’s death and serves under Granger. Ensign Roth Science officer assigned to Proctor’s science crew midway through book 3. Disappears mysteriously after the battles. Ensign Fayle Science officer assigned to Proctor’s science crew midway through book 3. Disappears mysteriously after the battles. Category:Characters